Podniebne rozkosze
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinek #2 "" Colt siedzi w swoim luksusowym apartamencie popija zadowolony Whiskey. Colt: Pierwszy epizod jak najbardziej udany. Powkurzane kilka osób, rzeczy osobiste zabrane. Zapalniczką Dajona odpalił sobie cygaro. Colt: Żyć nie umierać. Rzucił się na swoje łoże i palił cygaro. Colt: Co było ostatnio...20 nastolatków przybyło do programu z nadzieją normalnej przygody..Co dostali? Świrniętą ekipę, dziwne miejsca... I zupełnie nienormalne miejsce...A w sumie...miejsca. Ich zadaniem było odnalezienie flag, które przydzielały ich do zespołów. Powstały 3 ekipy Zmumifikowane Koteczky Isis, Napalone Elfy Jaspera oraz Robo-Złamasy Shany. Pożegnaliśmy Julie, która zginęła w wybuchu samolotu oraz Coura który mnie wkurwiał. A co w tym tygodniu czeka zawodników? Kamery wyskakują z różnych stron, po chwili widać Josee jeżdżącą na łyżwach gdzieś na Syberii.Następnie kamera szybko przesuwa się do krainy Jaspera. Widać Roxane wspinającą się na drzewo, zauważa ona nieprzytomną w krzakach Tiffany.Kamera pokazuje na chwile Raphaela leżącego na dachu drewnianego domu. Po chwili obraz przesuwa się do Coura, który łazi po lesie i nagle pojawiają się duchy, które go skutecznie wystraszyły.Tymczasem zostaje pokazany zamek, gdzie zakrada się Addie. Lecz nagle pojawia się nad jej głową miecz, którym machnął wkurzony Jasper.Obraz przesuwa się teraz do następnej krainy. Widzimy gadających ze sobą Igora i Severina w jakiejś piramidzie.Obojga obserwują cały czas Brittnay i Dina, mające zatyczki w uszach i knują przeciwko nim. Następnie kamera przesuwa się do Zileana, który patrzył i dotknął posąg kota.Uruchomił w ten sposób pułapkę, w którą wpada również Maddie i strzela facepalma. Ekran przesuwa się dalej i widać na tronie siedząca Isis, która trzyma egipskiego kota. Kolejne miejsce, które pokazuje kamera to ulice zmechanizowanego miasta. Widzimy lunatykującą Oxanę, nad którą lata coś w stylu małego statku kosmicznego i obserwują ją. Całe zdarzenie widzi Julie, która tylko robi notatki. Kamera jedzie dalej, widzimy Chipa, gada z jakimś robotem. Lecz robot ten ma wrogie zamiary i chce go zabić.Obserwuje go Gabriel, lecz nic nie chce z tym zrobić. Widzimy teraz Hatsune, który trzyma konsolę. Nieświadomie to on kieruje tym robotem przy Chipie. Konsola nagle wybucha, a kamera pokazuję Shanę, która jest sprawczynią wybuchu w swoim centrum dowodzenia, otoczoną ekranami kamer z miasta. Kamera sunie dalej i widzimy gorącą krainę. Widzimy grającego na gitarze i idącego gdzieś po rynku Daniela, potyka się on, a gitara spada w lawę. Na cmentarzu wraków widzimy Prestona i Diona, Preston coś gada cały czas do Diona, lecz ten niezbyt go słucha i chce tylko podpalić coś. Całość obserwuje Helen, zażenowana tym. Po ekranie widać teraz różne miejsca z wszystkich krain.Powracamy do zimnej Syberii, gdzie stoi Colt z wynikami, Vanessa stoi obok i patrzy na brata. Reszta ekipy i wszyscy uczestnicy również są i nagle wyskakuje Gemma, która tuli Diona. Vanessa stoi w lesie zdezorientowana i nagle wylatuje w powietrze, gdyż stała na ładunku wybuchowym, za jej plecami śmieje się Colt, a w miejscu wybuchu wytwarza się napis "Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy". Zamek, Ogniste Wrota (Ekipa) Oczywiście ekipa, może pójśc też gdzie indziej. Shana siedziała sobie i popijala jakiś drink. Shana: 'Jakoś sobie poradzą. Nie szkoda mi ich... no dobra, jednak może trochę. ''Mówiąc to miala na myśli swoją drużynę. Zaczęła sporządzać jakieś notatki na swoim laptopie, gdyż nie było tu nikogo z reszty ekipy. Jasper poszedł na najwyższe piętro, z którego podziwiał widok na krainę. 'Jasper: '''Z góry wygląda to dosyć... ciekawie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: 'Ta ognista kraina chyba nie do końca jest w moim guście, ale dopóki mogę przebywać w tym luksusowym zamku, to w sumie nic mi tutaj nie przeszkadza. ^-^ ''Usiadł sobie na wygodnym fotelu i zaczął popijać drinka. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: '''Co do mojej drużyny... Nie znam ich, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na najlepszych. Cóż, może ten pobyt w hotelu sprawi, że nie nawalą podczas zadania... Luksusowy Hotel, Ogniste Wrota ''Miejsce tygodniowego noclegu tylko dla drużyny Napalonych elfów. Klimatyzacja, wszelkie posiłki do dyspozacji dla Was. 'Preston: '''I to ja rozumiem. ''Wziął łyka drinka i usiadł wygodnie na fotelu. '' (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Preston: Z kim ja właściwie jestem w drużynie? Ach tak... Z tą blondyną, Igordiotą, Serverem, jakiś Dinozaur, Helena jak ten niedobry napój do picia i Rox... *walnął facepalma* Moja drużyna jest skazana na porażkę. Westchnął rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i nikogo w nim nie było. Ten się uśmiechnął. Preston: 'Cisza... i spokój. ''Zamknął oczy i zaczął sobie mażyć. Nagle do baru(?), który znajdował sięw hotelu wbiła Brittnay. 'Brittnay: '''Spało się nieziemsko <3 Jeśli okaże się, że nie wygramy to łby wam pourywam! ''Skapnęła się, że w pomieszczeniu znajduje sie tylko Preston. 'Brittnay: 'Że co?! Jestem razem w drużynie z tym szma*iarzem? No to pięknie... '''Brittnay (Pokój Zwierzeń): Jeśli reszta drużyna też okaże się być taka do kitu to nie wiem co sobie zrobię! Igor wszedł do pokoju Igor: Hejka Brittney to zgadzasz się na sojusz? Preston: 'Och. Boshe. ''Je.nął facpealma. 'Preston: '''Głośniej! I tak Ci sojusz nie pomoże! ''Wstał z fotela i podszedł do nich. 'Preston: '''Omówmy zasady panujące w zespole. To JA jestem kapitanem drużyny i to MNIE się słuchacie! I skoro jestem waszym kapitanem to chyba wiadomo, że nie możecie się sprzeciwić temu co ja wam powiem. Będziecie wykonywać moje polecenia bez dysksuji. Czy to jasne?! ''Spojrzał się na Brittnay wymownie. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i strzeliła mu turbo plaskacza. 'Brittnay: '''JEDYNĄ OSOBĄ, KTÓRA MOŻE WYKONYWAĆ ROZKAZY JESTEM TU JA, GŁUPI BUCU! ''Uderzyła go z pięści w brzuch po czym upadł. xD 'Brittnay: '''I żaden pierwszy lepszy ciotmen nie będzie mi tutaj się wywyższał. NIE MI! ''Chciała go dobić, ale powstrzymał ją Igor. Spojrzała się na niego i jej wyraz twarzy był równoznaczny z miną dumnej matki, której dziecko właśnie ukończyło studia (czy jakoś tak). Wiedziała, że to ten. Ten który będzie jej towarzyszył przez cały sezon. 'Brittnay: '''Sojusz? Oczywiście, a jak się nazywasz?? Ja jestem Brittnay. Obiecuję, że zajdziesz ze mną do finału. :P Bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale pewne siebie laski, takie jak ja, które nie pozwolą sobie w kasze dmuchać zawsze daleko dochodzą! I ja ci w tym pomogę mój drogi! :) ''Preston wstał i pomsował sobie poliko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Preston: Niech ta LALA ma się na baczności! Ze mną nikt nie zadziera, a ja nie dam sobie dmuchać w kaszę! Ta blondyna ma u mnie przeje##ne! Preston: Sojusz frajerów... Silkonowa barbie i Igor z Frankensteina. Kopnęła go w dupe po czym magicznie odleciał xD Brittnay: No to na czym skońćzyliśmy? <3 Powiedziała do Igora. Preston szybko wrócił. Stwierdził jednak, że nie będzie zniżał się do poziomu Brittnay jaki ona reperezentuje i poszedł do pokoju.Całą sytuację z milczeniem obserwował Severin. Severin (Pokój Zwierzeń):'Drużyna zapowiada się być niezgrana. Brak nam konkretnego kapitana. Taka Brittnay w ogóle się na niego nie nadaje, już nawet lepszy jest ten Preston.Igor jest kompletnym dziwakiem, ale łatwo nim manipulować. W sumie dobrze, że włączył się w sojusz z tą idiotką. Przynajmniej nie będę miał nic wspólnego z tą dwójką. Reszty do końca nie poznałem. ''Zażył leki. Znudzony staniem usiadł na krześle i kontynuował pisanie niemieckiej powieści. Slumsy, Ogniste Wrota Nocują tutaj pozostałe dwie drużyny. Śpicie w jedynym ocalałym budynku. Wszyscy nocujecie razem, codziennie rano dostajecie suchy prowiant w postaci zwykłej wody oraz bułek. '' '''Chip: '''Cóż za wspaniałe miejsce co nie? ''Siedział sobie na podniszczonej pufie przy jednej z ramie okiennej, wymachując sobie nogami. Oglądał jak okoliczne drzewo zapaliło się z tegoż upału i stanęło w ogniu. 'Chip: '''Ooo to chyba twoja powtórka z pogrzebu co nie? ''Wyciągłął czaszkę, którą podwędził i położył sobie okb by mogła się przyjrzeć. '''Chip: Może i ja zostanę spalony. Fajnie by było! Mógłbym odwiedzić tyle wspaniałych miejsc! Wnętrze ziemi, słynne miasta, słoneczne plaże i zakamarku ludzi do których bym wpadł bo proch zmieszałby się z piaskiem. Zaśmiał się. Chip: 'Tak ty już każdemu tak wlazłaś. ''Tymczasem Daniel obudził się. Popatrzył na zostawiony prowiant. Wziął bułkę. 'Daniel: '''Oby nie okazały się być zgniłe... ''Zaczął ją jeść. Tiffany spała, przykryła się płaszczem a z bluzy zrobiła poduszkę. Spała w pozycji spadochroniarza a ponieważ się wierci to zrzuciła z siebie "kołdrę", przy okazji odsłoniła swoje czarne, koronkowe stringi. W międzyczasie Raphaél wstał z łózka i wyszedł na dwór, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. '''Raphaél: Kurcze, ale tu jest spokojnie. Aż za bardzo... Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Wczorajszy dzień był dość ekstremalny. Szukaliśmy flag jak opętane zombie przez złe demony. Poranek jest cichy i spokojny, a to raczej nie jest domeną tego miejsca. Czekam na dalszy zwrot akcji w ciągu całego dnia. Spoglądając zauważył jak nagle ktoś wyszedł, nie zauważając drzewa. Przyglądał się ze zdziwieniem, że nie zauważył płonącego drzewa. '' '''Chip:' EJ! Nagle jedna z gałęzi się zerwał i rzucił cegłówką z rozpadającego się domku. Odrzucił gałąż i razem z ceglówką rozbiła się przed Raphaelem. Maddie wstała z podłogi, obolała. Przeciągnęła się i coś strzeliło jej w plecach. Maddie: 'Auć. Przywykłam. ''Kolejno również strzeliło jej w rękach, ramionach, karku, nogach i palcach. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To miejsce jest okropne. Bardzo. Ale i tak nie mam na to wpływu, więc... nie ma sensu przeżywać. Przynajmniej obudziłam się sama, a nie dlatego, że jakieś dwie ladacznice zaczęły na siebie krzyczeć. Liczę, że każdy kolejny poranek będzie taki sam. ''Zaczęła rozglądać się po budynku. Gabriela z bardzo twardego snu wyrwało strzykanie w kościach Maddie. Z obrzydzeniem patrzył, jak odchodzi. 'Gabriel (PZ): '''Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak mało osób w ogóle się tutaj odzywa... Oczywiście, że nie mam zamiaru zagadać pierwszy do kogoś, ale za chwilę ludzie zaczną wypadać, a ja nikogo fajnego jeszcze nie poznałem. No może poza tą blondyną, ale i tak nie wiem nawet jak się nazywa. ''Gabriel położył się z powrotem i udawał, że śpi. Dion tymczasem już dawno nie spał. Siedział sobie z boku i spoglądał na resztę. Zerknął na Tiffcię i rollnął oczami. Wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz by rozprostować kości. ''Dion: Niezbyt podoba mi się to, że muszę się gnieździć z obcymi pod jednym dachem. Cóż...przynajmniej nie mają czego ukraść chyba, że czyjejś cnoty... '' Dion zerknął na Chipa który gadał z powietrzem oraz Raphaela który prawie oberwał cegłówką. ''Dion: Co za frajerzy... '' ''Wystąpili: Ekipa: *Yanke$ jako Colt *Marks jako Shana *Dark jako Jasper Zawodnicy: *Aikko jako Chip *KsVive jako Daniel *Yuriko (Yurisia) jako Tiffany *Raff jako Raphaél * - Preston *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Rafix jako Gabriel *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK]] jako Dion Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki